Talk:500 Years of Solitude/@comment-24983357-20140121221225/@comment-24197875-20140122065412
Once upon a time heroes for all the reasons.. Emma is so strong and so badass. And she always love to do the right thing. she won't just look for personal gain. She is fair about everybody. Even she forgives Regina or Rumple more than Snow and Charming. This is what I love about her.. And she can fight.. She is independent and doesn't need a man to save her like Elena. Snow - She is strong and nice and she always gives chances to people.. 1000 times actually .. when she was in enhanted forest, she lived and survived in the jungle on her own and hunted animals and lived as a thief.. She was fiery and strong.. And she had to send her new born baby away through a portal even thought she just held her for few minutes, she had to do that in order to save her people. She was a good princess. She sacrificed things for her people. She doesn't look at her own person gain or her own family (not like Elena at all who is self-serving and willing to murder entire bloodline just to save herself or her brother..) Charming - well he is charming and sweet and handsome and a great guy. He will always do the right thing and will not kill anyone.. He is protective of his family, and people.. He is a good prince.. (better than stefan coz stefan eventhough is more moral than most of the vampires, well he is still a vamp and he has killed many people and he will kill anyone to save Elena or Damon) Regina - She is my favorite.. She has many layers and she was the EVIL QUEEN.. and lara's acting was so tremendous.. She makes us love her even when she was EVIL..she loves deeply, and she is damn badass.. And her character really developed through out 3 seasons and she has redeemed herself in the mid season finale, when she sacrificed the person she loved most (henry) from her life so that she can save the entire town.. I love her.. (she can be compared to character Damon, who seemed to progress a little bit, but suddenly all the development were for nothing. He is still the douch he was in season 1).. Neal - he is ok, but i find him boring but atleast better than Matt or Jeremy.. Hook - is hot, and his britsh accent is so charming.. and he was not a villain per se. He was sort of just a character with layers and grey shades.. I have never seen him mudering people or killing people.. The worst thing he did was stealing Rumple's wife and made fun of him and well he was a pirate.. But still he is such a badass and he helped Emma and the gang and tried to prove himself for Emma but he didn't try to steal Emma away from Neal since he knows they had history.. He repects her and just admire her from afar.. Rumple- He is also my favorite.. He was a good villain and a lot of things happened because of him..the dark curse, and regina turned evil because of him.. Emma was sent away because of him..But all these were driven by the fact that he wanted to reunite with his son and show him that he will never abandon him again, makes me root for him.. He did a lot of evil things and killed a lot of people.. But he had changed alot after meeting Belle and also when he was in Storybrooke most of the time, he was trying to be good.. He also redeemed himself by willing to sacrifice himself just to save his grandson to prove that he is not like his father and to prove that he doesn't care about prophecy.. and he proved that he is no longer a coward..